Life in Reefside
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Complete! Tommy and Kim finally move to Reefside. With help from his wife, friend, and students, they have to defeat Mesogog. What, did you think Tommy could have done this on his own? Rating for language. TommyKim BillyTrini TrentKira.
1. The Real Reason

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie and Lindsay from the first story, 'Following Your Heart'._

_Summary of the whole story: Kim finds out the real reason for why she and Tommy moved to Reefside. What will happen when three old Rangers return to duty? And who's having a baby?_

_**Life in Reefside**_

_KimTomPW_

Chapter1 The Real Reason

Tommy and Kimberly Oliver walked into their new home in Reefside, California with Billy and Trini Cranston. The two had gotten married in Hawaii during the summer. Kim's eyes immediately fixed on an opened door that led to the basement. She began to walk towards it when Tommy took a hold of her free hand.

"Um, Kim, I wouldn't do that," Tommy said.

"And why not," she asked.

Kim entered the room, baby Maggie in her arms.

"Thomas Oliver, what in the world is this," she wondered.

Tommy ran in after his wife into a lab.

"You didn't tell her," Billy asked.

Trini looked over at Billy.

"Are you telling me Kim doesn't know about the lab," Trini asked.

"Honey, let me explain," Tommy said.

"You better, fast," Kim replied.

"Remember when the guys and I went camping in the woods this past summer," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, what about it," Kim questioned.

"Kim, we found three dino gems, a new team of Power Rangers," Tommy said.

"How could you keep something like this from me? So why are we here," Kim asked.

"I did get offered a job at the high school, but…" Tommy began.

"But! I don't like but," Kim said.

Tommy did not like seeing his wife angry. Neither did anyone else.

"But… we're here to keep an eye on the new Rangers, their mentors," he said.

"This is unbelievable," Kim sighed.

Trini's face became pale.

"Trini are you alright," Kim asked.

"Trini, honey," Billy said

"You guys, I don't…" she began.

Trini fell into Billy's arms.

"Trini," Billy gasped.

"Let's get her to a hospital," Tommy said.

xxx

Billy, Tommy, and Kim sat in the waiting room, waiting for news from the doctor about Trini.

"Damn it, I wish we had some news about Trini already. All this waiting is killing me," Billy sighed.

Kim put her free hand on Billy's shoulder.

"She's going it be fine, Billy," she assured him. "And if I'm right about what is wrong, you're going to be thrilled."

Billy had no idea what Kim meant by her statement.

"Yeah man, she'll be alright," Tommy said.

The doctor came out of the room and Billy got up out of his seat.

"Mr. Cranston, has your wife been having dizzy spells lately," he asked.

Kim and Tommy gave Billy a puzzled look.

"Sometimes, but we thought it was nothing. Is everything alright," Billy asked.

"Well, Mr. Cranston, it seems like your wife is having a baby," the doctor said.

Billy's face lit up with joy. Kim had had a gut feeling that Trini was having a baby.

"Are you serious," Billy asked.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cranston," the doctor smiled.

"May we see her," Billy asked.

"I see no problem in that," the doctor said.

As Tommy, Kim, and Billy entered the room, Trini opened her eyes.

"Oh hey you guys," she said.

"How are you feeling girl," Kim asked.

"Better," Trini said.

"Well, Mrs. Cranston, it looks like we're going to have a little one on the way," Billy smiled.

Tommy looked over at Kim and sighed.

"Kim, I'm really sorry for not letting you know about the gems sooner," he apologized.

"It's alright, I just would like to know what my husband's doing every now and then," she smiled.

"Alright," Tommy laughed.

xxx

It was the first day of school at Reefside High School two months later. Billy and Tommy had detention duty for the week. The three teens were Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and Kira Ford. They had no clue what they were in for.

"Well let's get going," Billy said.

The three teens looked at each other in confusion.

"Where are we going," Conner asked.

"Yeah, I have somewhere to be," Ethan said.

Tommy rolled his eyes. Boy was he glad he was not their age again.

"On a little trip," Tommy said.

"This is so unfair," Kira whispered.

"What was that, Miss Ford," Tommy asked.

"I don't see what any of us did wrong today," Kira said.

"Don't be angry with us," Billy told them. "We not the one's that sent you to detention."

xxx

Tommy and Billy looked up at a huge tyrannosaurs rex. Tommy turned back at his three students he had for first period.

"Okay you guys, we'll be back, and if you find something interesting, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week," he said.

Ethan picked up a rock from the ground.

"Will this count," he asked.

"Funny," Tommy said.

After the teens left, Billy and Tommy made their way to the door.

"Closed," Tommy asked.

"Very peculiar," Billy said.

"Let's go," Tommy sighed.

His eyes widened as he turned around to head turns the woods where he had sent the kids.

"Um, Billy…" Tommy began.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Wasn't there a huge life size version a tyrannosaurus over there a minute ago," Tommy asked.

Billy gulped as Tommy pointed to the empty blocked off area.

"If my memory recalls correctly, it should be there," Billy panicked.

"I was afraid of that," Tommy said.

As they slowly made their way to Tommy's jeep, eyeing for any sign of the creature, it came face to face with them.

"Run," Billy yelled.

When the two teachers got to Tommy's jeep, he quickly buckled off and locked the door.

"Great. Yeah, lock the door, Tommy. Real good," he said.

"Force of habit, now drive," Billy yelled.

xxx

Kira handed Conner her dino gem.

"I can't do this," she said. "Just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"Why not," Conner asked.

"That was stealing," Kira yelled.

"Maybe we should just give them to Dr. O and Dr. C," Ethan suggested.

"Go ahead," Kira said. "I'm out of here."

As Kira walked away, Tyrannodrones attacked her.

"Help," she yelled.

"Kira," Conner and Ethan gaped.

Before they knew it, she was gone.

"Not good," Conner said.

Without thinking, the two of them ran to Conner's car.

"Where exactly are we going," Ethan asked.

"Juts get in," Conner commanded. "We'll find out on the way."

"Great plan," Ethan said sarcastically.

"Do you have any suggestions," Conner asked.

He started up the car and dove off.

"Yeah, Dr. Oliver's," Ethan said.

xxx

Tommy, Billy, Trini, and Kim turned around quickly as Conner and Ethan walked into the lab.

"Dr. O before you go off, can we explain why we're here," Ethan begged.

Conner looked over at Ethan.

"Dude, he's just going to laugh when we tell him," he said.

"It's the truth," Ethan replied.

Conner looked back at the four adults and sighed.

"Kira's gone," he said.

"She was taken by these weird looking dinosaur things," Ethan replied.

The four former Rangers looked at each other. Tommy looked back at Conner and Ethan.

"They're called Tyrannodrones," he sighed.

Ethan's eyes grew.

"And you know this because…" he began.

"Billy and I created them. Mesogog must have got a hold of them," Tommy said.

"Why would you make something to destroy the world," Conner asked.

"They were never meant to be used like that," Billy said.

It reality, they were created when of if they needed them to save the world again.

xxx

Kira finally woke up to Mesogog's voice.

"Give me the gems," a voice said.

Kira got off the table and began walking around.

"Who's there? Come out so I can see you," she said.

She was walking all over the room to find no one.

"Give me the gems," he said again.

"This is about jewelry," she asked. "Look pal, clearly you got the wrong girl. I might wear a friendship bracelet every once in a while, but I…I."

When Kira turned around, Mesogog is right behind her.

"I have waited far too long to allow an insignificant teenager to get in my way. Now, where are the dino gems," he asked.

xxx

Back at the Oliver's house, Conner and Ethan were still in shock about their teacher's insight of the things that were going on.

"Look, not that all this isn't really cool, but seriously dude, you got to come clean," Conner said.

"Okay first of all, don't call me dude. Second, as hard as this may seem, you two need to forget all about this," Tommy replied.

Conner used his speed to catch up with Tommy. Billy walked up by him with Trini, Kim, and Maggie.

"Tommy, the gems powers are already starting to bond with them," Billy said.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

xxx

They had found Kira and finished fighting Mesogog's 'creeps'. It was the next day, and Tommy had just given the three teenagers their morphers and communicators.

"I have to sit down," Ethan said.

Conner helped Ethan as he fell to a chair. Kim and Trini walked into the lab. Conner looked up at them.

"Hey, Dr. O, you forgot to introduce these two lovely ladies to us the other day," he said.

"Everyone, this is my wife, Kim, and Billy's wife, Trini," Tommy replied.

"Hey, Kim, Trini," they said.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kim smiled.

Kira couldn't help but notice Trini's lump.

"Oh, how far alone are you, Trini," Kira asked.

"I'm four months," she said.

AN:

Yeah, I know how Tommy got a hold of the gems. I'm not stupid.


	2. A Birthday

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver, and Lindsay._

Chapter 2 A Birthday

Kim and Trini were sitting on the couch, waiting for Tommy and Billy to show up from the basement.

"What do think those boys are up to down there," Trini asked.

Kim just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but they better get their asses up here before the rest get here," she laughed.

Maggie came running into the room and jumped into her mother's lap.

"Hey you," Kim laughed.

"Maybe she can open up mine and Billy's," Trini suggested.

"Alright," Kim said.

Kim grabbed a bag with a picture of the Power Rangers and handed it to Maggie. She of course had to help her.

"Oh, Trini," Kim laughed.

It was a Yellow Ranger action figure.

"Now what do you tell Aunt Trini," Kim asked.

"Thank you," Maggie said.

"You're very welcome," Trini smiled. "I only wish there was a Pink Ranger."

"If only," Kim sighed.

She would give anything to be back on duty.

"It's hard to believe Maggie's already turning two, Kim," Trini said.

"She's growing up so fast. Let's see, she was around a year and a half when we moved to Reefside," Kim realized. "Wow, has it really been that long?"

"Didn't Tommy take the job offer when Maggie was only five months though," Trini asked.

"Yeah, but Tommy decided to complete his second year at the dojo," Kim said.

Maggie's eyes grew as two figures emerged from the basement.

"Daddy, Uncle Billy," the little girl yelled running to her father.

"Hey sweet pea. How's the birthday girl," Tommy asked.

"Good," Maggie smiled.

Kim laughed as Tommy put Maggie down.

"What have you two been up to," she asked.

"We'll talk about it later," Tommy said.

Kim and Trini glanced over at each other.

"That bad," Trini asked.

"Could be," Billy said.

xxx

After the gifts were opened, Aisha walked over to the birthday girl.

"Well, Miss Maggie, you like your gifts," she asked.

"Yup," she said.

"Good," Rocky smiled.

It was still surprising to everyone that Rocky had asked Aisha to marry him. The way he proposed to her was unique to say the least. The dojo that Tommy had originally owned was holding a tournament. Everyone was there when Rocky had proposed to Aisha as he was thanking the schools for coming.

"This is for Maggie," Kat said, handing Kim a necklace.

Kim laughed as she bent down beside her daughter.

"Now sweetie the necklace Aunt Kat and Uncle Jason gave you is going to be kept for safe keeping," she said.

"Alright, Mommy," Maggie nodded.

"When I saw it, I saw that little girl," Kat smiled.

"I think it had more to do with it being a pink stone," Jason laughed.

Now Jason's proposal to Kat had been more traditional. He had simply taken her to a fancy restaurant to do it.

xxx

Adam, Zack, Lindsay, and Tanya were in shock.

"Are you serious," Adam asked.

Adam was almost screaming. He looked over at his wife in shock. Tanya looked over at him with the same stunned look.

"What does it mean," Lindsay asked.

Zack smiled and threw his arm around his now fiancée.

"It means that Tommy's back in business," he said.

"What," Tommy laughed. "No, I didn't say that. There are only three gems."

"Then what are you saying about this other dino gem," Tanya asked.

"Oh," Billy said. "It might be one, were not sure."

Tommy looked back from Kim and Trini.

"We haven't told the girls yet," he sighed.

"By the way, Billy, how far alone is Trini now, six months, right," Adam asked.

"Right," he said.

xxx

Kim walked down the stairs and met the rest.

"Is Maggie in bed, Kim," Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Now you and Billy have something to tell us, right," she wondered.

"Right, come on," Tommy said.

The four of them went down to the lab. Billy showed them the readings.

"What does this mean," Trini asked.

"Well we're not in trouble at this point unless…" Billy began.

"Unless what, Billy," Kim asked.

"Unless Mesogog finds a way to open it up," he sighed.

Tommy turned off the computer.

"Let's just hope he doesn't," Tommy said.

"And if he does," Kim asked.

"We're in big shit," Tommy said.

"Why aren't you guys trying to get it," Trini asked.

"We are," Billy said.

"Are you guys sure it's a gem," Kim asked.

"You see, that's the thing," Tommy said. "Who knows how long it's going to be until we find out if it is or not."

xxx

A week later at school, Tommy was about to start class when a young man entered the room. He ran one hand through his short black hair as he took one last glance at his schedule. It happened to also be his first period class.

"Wow," the Yellow Ranger said.

Kira couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Their eyes met only for a second, but it would leave a lasting impression on the both of them.

"Hello," Tommy greeted the young Hispanic male. "You must be Trent Fernandez."

"That's me," he said.

"Just take a seat anywhere," Tommy replied.

Ethan and Conner gave a little laugh as Kira watched Trent take his seat. He couldn't help but look at her and smile as her head quickly went down.

"Earth to Kira, hello Kira," Ethan said.

"Oh, huh. What," she asked.

"That's what I call love struck," Conner joked.

"Shut up, Conner," Kira whispered.

AN:

I hope you liked this.


	3. Back in Black

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver._

Chapter 3 Back in Black

It was the day of Kira's gig, but Tommy still hadn't showed up. It was being held at the Cyber café. Ethan had requested to the owner, Hayley that Kira have a shot playing there one time.

"Where's your husband, Kim," Kira asked.

"I don't know, Kira. He's not one to be early, but not this late either," she sighed.

Billy and Trini walked in.

"Billy, Trini, where's Tommy," Kim asked.

"You mean he's not here," Billy gasped.

"No, I thought he went to talk to you," Kim shock.

Trini and Billy looked at each other in shock. They could have sworn that Tommy was going straight here after he went over to their house.

"Kim, he did come," Billy told her.

Kim looked over at Maggie, then back at Billy.

"He said he was on his way here after that," Billy said.

"This is not good," Ethan sighed.

Conner looked over at Ethan.

"So not good," he said.

Little did they know Tommy had been kidnapped by Tyranndrones. Mesogog knew that he knew how to open the gem.

"Should we freak out," Kira asked.

Kim looked over at her.

"I think it's a perfect time to freak out," she sighed.

"Kim, I hope he's okay," Trini said.

"Let's go," Billy nodded.

"What about my gig," Kira asked.

"Play one song, and then come," Kim said.

xxx

Tommy had been captured and taken to Mesogog's island fortress.

"What do you want with me," Tommy yelled as he was being tied to a chair.

"How rude of me not to explain," Mesogog hissed. "My sensors tell me this stone chases a power that will be most useful to me… that's where you come in."

"Sorry, can't help you there. I'm just a high school science teacher," Tommy said out of breath.

"Really? A high school science teacher who just happened to have target three brats to become Power Rangers? I know you know what's inside this stone. You're going to help me get it out, or you will not like the consequences," Mesogog hissed.

Tommy continued to struggle in the chair.

"What consequences," he asked.

"I know all about your wife and child," Mesogog said.

"If you do anything to them I'll…" Tommy began.

"Don't worry. They won't be harmed if you just corroborate with me," Mesogog said.

xxx

Back at the house, everyone, minus Billy and Trini, were in the lab. Kira was walking back and forth.

"This is bad," she said.

"Way bad," Ethan nodded. "Worse than crashing after getting to level nine in SNSW."

Conner looked at him.

"Huh," he asked.

"Super Ninja Space Wars," Ethan said.

Kim got up from her seat.

"You guys, I think there's something you need to see," she said.

Kim sat at the main computer and typed in a code.

"I'm in," she smiled.

Kira looked over at her.

"Yeah, but where," she asked.

The screen showed Tommy.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver, if you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life_," he said.

"More dinosaur bone stories. Yawn," Conner sighed.

Conner put his hand over his mouth. The video continued.

"_My history, as a Power Ranger_," Tommy finished.

Conner's eyes grew.

"Okay, un yawn," he said.

"And you knew about this, Kim," Ethan asked.

Kim smiled at Ethan's words. They were not going to believe this.

"You'll see. Now pay attention," Kim smiled.

"_My story begins in Angel Grove. With five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa_," Tommy said.

Ethan paused the screen. Neither Conner nor Kira said anything.

"Kim… Billy… Trini," Ethan asked.

"Yes, the four of us were Power Rangers. Now, watch the video," Kim laughed.

"_They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own Ranger_," Tommy said.

"Okay, so where's Dr. O," Kira asked.

"You'll see," Kim smiled.

They watched as they saw Tommy as the evil Green Ranger.

"_Her evil magic was too strong_," Tommy continued. _"I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded. But my friends never gave up, they helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team, but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers, were only temporary_."

The screen showed Tommy becoming the White Ranger. Ethan paused it yet again.

"Again, Ethan, why," Kira snapped.

Kira wanted to hit him.

"Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal," Ethan said.

Conner was in shock. All of this was too much to take in. He would have never imagined Dr. Oliver being a Power Ranger.

"Our teachers are the oldest living Power Rangers," Conner said.

Billy and Trini walked in.

"Not the oldest…" Billy said.

"Just the best," added Kim.

Ethan turned back to Billy.

"Billy… Trini, why didn't you guys or Kim tell us about being Power Rangers," he asked.

"You would have found out one way or another," Billy said.

"Alright," Kira sighed. "What do you know about Tommy?"

"I know that Tommy is in trouble. And you three are the only ones that can help him," Billy said.

Kim walked up to Trini, tears in her eyes. Deep in her heart, she knew Tommy was going to be alright, but there was always this feeling of doubt within her.

"Trini, I'm really scared," Kim cried.

Kim broke down in Trini's arms.

"I can't lose him, not again," she sobbed.

"Oh, Kim, Tommy's going to be alright," Trini assured her.

Billy pulled a disc out of his pocket. He made his way to the computer.

"I think I have pretty good idea of where Tommy is. This is a security tape outside the cyber space before your gig, Kira," Billy said.

They all stood behind Billy. The tape showed Tommy being kidnapped by Zeltrax and several Tyrannodrones. Kim put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"I'm going to kill that Zeltrax," she said.

"Why didn't he just morph," Conner asked. "I mean he's a Power Ranger."

"Was, Conner, not any more," Kim noted.

The video started to play again.

"_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth, and with three Rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found. Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new Rangers stepped forward. And just in time cause Rita and Zedd had teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet. Bringing with them a new terror, Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords. A Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies. But along with new enemies, came new friends. When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice_," Tommy said.

"Don't you mean my choice," Kim said underneath her breath.

She hadn't seen the completed video until now. They continued to watch other past Rangers.

"_If anything happens to me, these three are to protect Earth_," Tommy finished.

The screen showed a picture of Kira, Ethan, and Conner.

"_You're in good hands_," Tommy said.

Conner looked down.

"He really trusts us," he said.

Kim nodded and smiled.

"He does," she said.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Finding the Doctor

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver._

Chapter 4 Finding the Doctor

Billy had just finished showing the Rangers their new bikes.

"Sweet," Ethan said.

"Amazing," Kira gasped.

Kira couldn't keep her eyes off of them. The three bikes were in their colors.

"Which one's mine," Conner asked.

Kira and Ethan just looked at Conner.

"I'm kidding," Conner said.

Ethan and Kira rolled their eyes.

"Oh, you so weren't kidding," Ethan laughed.

"Whatever dude," Conner said.

"You have to hit maximum speed of 578 miles per hour into an invisportal to get to Mesogog's island fortress," Billy told them.

When Conner heard that they were going to an island, he took a deep breath.

"Wait, did you just say island fortress," he asked.

"Yes," Billy answered. "Why?"

"Well, islands, they're surrounded by water," Conner said.

"Usually," Billy nodded.

Ethan looked at him. Was Conner really saying that?

"No. You can't swim," Ethan laughed.

"I didn't say that," Conner protested.

"But it's true. You can't," Ethan said.

Conner turned from him and sighed.

"Don't worry," Billy laughed. "Beings as you're going through an invisaportal; you'll never have to touch water."

xxx

Tommy was trying his best to stall in having to open to gem for Mesogog.

"Are you going to open it or not," Mesogog asked.

He was now standing in front of the gem. His hands where untied, but Tyrannodrones were right behind him in case he tried to escape.

"Promise me you won't hurt Kimberly or Maggie," Tommy said.

"You have my word," Mesogog hissed.

Tommy held on to his swore wrists after Zeltrax released him for his restraints.

xxx

Kim's head was in her hands. She couldn't lose him. He was her love, father of her daughter.

"Hey, are you going to be okay," Trini asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be all right," Kim said. "Tommy's a grown man. He can take care of himself."

"And you keep telling yourself that because it's true," Trini smiled.

Billy jumped out of the chair and smiled. Trini and Kim quickly ran to him.

"Alright, they made it in," Billy smiled.

"Oh, thank God," Kim said.

xxx

Tommy's hand was placed over the stone. He closed his eyes, praying that the kids would break in.

"Do it," Mesogog commanded.

A million thoughts ran through his mind as his hand drew closer to the gem. He wondered what would happen if he tried running. Would Mesogog go after him, or Kim and Maggie? Would the Rangers get to him it time?

"Tick tock, time's wasting," Mesogog said.

"Alright," Tommy sighed.

"Dr. O, no," the Red Ranger yelled.

"Huh," Tommy asked.

As he turned, Conner pushed him to the ground.

"You alright," Conner asked.

"Now that you guys are here," Tommy said.

Kira and Ethan were fending off Tyranndrones when Conner and Tommy made it to their feet. Tommy grabbed the enclosed gem and ran out.

"Guys, get the bikes now," he commanded.

"Right behind you," Kira said.

"And I'm right behind you," Ethan replied.

xxx

When Tommy didn't appear from the dust, the Rangers thought the worst. Conner looked around.

"Huh," he asked.

Everywhere Conner looked, there seemed to be no sign of Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver," Ethan yelled, but no answer.

"No! This can't be happening," Kira cried.

Elsa shook her head and laughed.

"Such negativity. Haven't you learned that in our world anything is possible," she asked.

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrex said.

Tommy started to appear. The three Rangers gasped.

"I heard my name. You missed me, didn't you," Tommy laughed.

The three Rangers ran up to Tommy.

"Yes," Conner yelled.

"Awesome," Ethan added.

"Alright," Kira said.

Conner saw Tommy holding something.

"Hey, Dr. O, what's this," he asked.

He opened his hand to show a black rock. Ethan knew what it was.

"A Black Dino gem. Let me guess, the power of invisibility," he said.

"Looks like it," Tommy replied.

Tommy looked over at Elsa.

"There are two things you need to learn about dino gems. One, you can't choose them, they choose you," he said.

"What's the other," Elsa asked.

"They go real good with dino morphers," Tommy said.

Tommy placed the gem into his morpher.

"Aren't you a little too old for this, Tommy," Elsa asked.

"I may be old, but I still pull it off," he said.

xxx

Kim took a deep breath after Tommy showed her the gem. She knew Billy had made him a morpher just in case, but she was hoping he would never have to use it.

"So, I guess you're back on duty," Kim sighed.

Kim looked down.

"Just don't leave me like I did," she said.

"Why would I leave you," Tommy asked.

"I mean I don't want to lose you. I was really freaking out today," Kim cried.

"You won't lose me, Kim," Tommy promised.

Tommy pulled his wife in his arms and kissed her. He knew how hard this was on Kim knowing he would be in danger by being in battle.

"Well, we better get going," Tommy said.

"Going, where are we going," Kim asked.

"Shopping," Tommy said. "I checked the closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there."

"Off to the mall then," Kim smiled.

AN:

Hope you liked it.


	5. An Evil Shade of White

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver._

Chapter 5 An Evil Shade of White

Kira was not paying attention where she was going as she walked down the halls of Reefside High. Her mind was on lyrics to one of her new songs. She and another young man soon knocked each other down.

"I'm so sorry," the young man apologized.

"My fault," Kira said.

She gasped when she finally saw who it was as he handed Kira her books.

"Oh, it's you, Trent," Kira said.

"That's me. Off to Dr. Oliver's class," he asked.

"Sure am," Kira smiled.

"Then we better get a move on," Trent said.

"Yeah, last time I was late, he gave me extra homework," Kira laughed.

She looked down and shook her head at the thought. Tommy was not the most forgiving teacher, even if he knew you were a Power Ranger.

"_And that's because I'm a Power Ranger_," Kira said to herself.

"Say, you want to go out some time," Trent asked. "Like the park."

Kira looked up at him and smiled. She hoped he did not notice her day dreaming.

"I'd like that," Kira smiled.

Trent also smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Kira blushed.

Both Conner and Ethan's mouth dropped when they saw Trent walk in behind Kira. She put her book down and sat next to Ethan.

"Conner McKnight's actually early for once," Kira laughed.

"What's up with you and Trent," Ethan asked.

"Oh, we just met up at the door," Kira lied.

"I'm not buying it," Conner said.

"Buy it or not," Kira smarted off.

Ethan caught a glimpse of Trent looking over at Kira.

"What do you call that look he just gave you then," he asked.

"What look? I didn't see him look at me," Kira said.

"Just admit it," Conner laughed. "He asked you out, didn't he?"

"Aright, he did," Kira said.

xxx

Kim came walking down the stairs to the lab when Tommy called her.

"Where's Maggie," Tommy asked.

"She's upstairs with Trini. She doesn't need to be around all this yet," Kim said.

"She'll have to pretty soon," Tommy told her.

"I know," Kim sighed.

She looked over at Billy, who only nodded.

"So what's going on," Kim asked.

"We think there was another gem right around here," Tommy said, pointing to a red dot on the computer screen.

"What does that have to do with me," Kim asked.

"I've already told Trini," Billy said. "Kim, we just want you to be on the look out for anyone that might have it."

Tommy got up and put on a jacket.

"Where do you think you're going," Kim asked.

"I've told the kids to meet me at the spot," Tommy said. "I'll be back later."

Kim sighed as he walked up the stairs.

"You are going with him, aren't you," she asked, turning back to Billy.

"Only if you want me to," he said.

"I do," Kim admitted.

With that, Billy followed his fellow teacher.

xxx

Ethan, Conner, and Kira ran up behind Tommy.

"Came as soon as we could, Dr. O. What did you find," Ethan asked.

Tommy turned to his students with the meter in his hand. He did not seem to have a happy look on his face.

"Some sort of storage unit," Tommy sighed. "The energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them."

"What kind of energy," Conner asked.

"The same kind that's in your morphers," Tommy said.

"You're saying there's a dino gem in here," Kira asked.

"Not anymore, but there was," Tommy said.

"So is this good news or bad news," Conner asked.

Billy then walked beside Tommy.

"Depends on who has it," he said.

"Any clue on who may have it, Dr. C," Ethan asked.

"We'll find out in time," Billy said.

Kira's eyes grew as she looked down at her watch.

"Speaking of time, I got to get going," she said.

"Where to," Tommy asked.

"Oh, she has a big date with Trent," Conner said.

Kira rolled her eyes as she left.

xxx

Trent walked around his father's empty study. He was already late as could be to meet Kira, but he just had to find out something.

"What's going on Dad," Trent asked out loud.

Trent suddenly fell through an invisaportal.

"Whoa," he said.

He looked around the empty room.

"This is weird," Trent said.

He turned to find a glowing white object.

"What's this," Trent asked.

The bracelet magically took hold of his arm.

"Hey, how do I get this off," Trent asked.

No matter how hard he tried to, Trent couldn't get he white bracelet off.

xxx

Before class the next day, Kira ran up to Trent. He had missed their date.

"Trent, where were you yesterday? I thought we were going to meet at the park," Kira asked.

Trent turned to see Kira's angry eyes. At that moment, he wanted to run, but he did not. He knew he had to face her.

"Kira, I'm so sorry," Trent apologized. "Something came up. How about a rain check?"

Kira did not know what else to say at first. She really was not big on giving guys a second chance.

"Alright, I'll give you that much. When," Kira asked.

"The same place this Friday," Trent said.

"I'll take your word on it," Kira replied.

Trent pulled his sleeve up as Kira walked off.

"Man, what's happening to me," he asked.

The energy from the bracelet had begun to overpower Trent. He knew what would happen the next time the gem inside the bracelet would take over. It would turn him into the White Ranger again.

xxx

The White Ranger was still on the loose. He had been nothing but a pain since he appeared two days ago.

"You guys, we got trouble," Billy said.

The three teenagers ran over to the computer to see what was going on. Trini, Tommy, and Kim, who was holding Maggie's hand, followed behind. She had finally decided not to keep this a secret from her daughter any longer.

"Not him again," Conner moaned as he saw he saw that the White Ranger was attacking again.

"Maybe you all could find out who he is," Kim said.

"Ready," Conner asked.

"Ready," Kira and Ethan said.

"Dino thunder, power up," they yelled.

"You're not going to help them," Kim whispered.

"If it gets out of hand, then I will," Tommy said.

Kim looked down at her daughter.

"Maggie, sweetheart, you have to remember…" she began.

"I know," she said.

She might have been only two and half years old, but Maggie was not like any child at that age.

xxx

Conner, Kira, and Ethan appeared in front of the White Ranger.

"You're going down," Conner said.

"I don't think so," Trent laughed.

The White Ranger sent his laser arrows towards them. Ethan, Conner, and Kira went everywhere.

"Never did like the color yellow," Trent said.

Kira fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Kira, no," Conner yelled.

"Well, Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye," Trent said.

"Leave her alone," Ethan yelled.

Trent gasped when he saw Kira's face.

"Kira," he asked.

Trent was kicked down by Conner.

"Listen the first time," Conner said.

"We'll meet again, Yellow Ranger," Trent replied.

Ethan ran over to Conner and Kira.

"You alright, Kira," he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said.

She got up, left with questions.

xxx

Kim walked up to Kira after the battle. She had noticed the White Ranger's reaction to the Yellow Ranger.

"Hey," Kim said.

Kira was sitting on the couch, arms crossed.

"Mind if I sit here," Kim asked.

"No," Kira said.

"Want to talk about it," Kim asked.

Kira looked over at Kim. What had happened was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

"It was really weird," Kira said. "It was like he knew me."

"Maybe you do know him," Kim replied.

Kira's mouth dropped open

"Are you saying I'm keeping his identity a secret for him," she asked.

"Of course not," Kim said. "I'm just saying that maybe you, as well as Conner and Ethan know this person."

"Maybe," Kira sighed.

"Well, it certainly won't be a first," Kim laughed. "Have you noticed anyone in your class acting differently lately?"

"Trent," Kira said underneath her breath.

"Come again," Kim asked.

"Um, never mind. I'll keep my eye out for anything out of the ordinary," Kira said.

She got up form the chair and left.

xxx

As Conner walked into Tommy's class the following day, he found Ethan trying to get Kira's attention.

"Earth to Kira, come in, Kira," Ethan said.

When Conner walked up to them, the girl in yellow still did not turn.

"What's up with her," Conner asked.

"I have no clue. I've been trying to get her attention for ten minutes now," Ethan said.

Conner handed Ethan his water bottle from soccer practice.

"Throw some water on her," he said.

"I'm not deaf you two," Kira sighed.

She lifted her head and turned their way.

"She's alive," Ethan laughed.

"Very funny," Kira said.

"What's up with you," Conner asked.

He sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's Trent," Kira said.

"What about the guy? Did he do something to you, Kira," Conner asked.

"No, it's just that he never showed the other day," she said.

"Have you talked to him at all," Ethan asked.

"Yes, that's what's bugging me. He doesn't seem himself," Kira said.

Kira hated putting him on the suspect list, but Trent did seem to be acting differently.

AN:

Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. White Ranger Revealed

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver._

Chapter 6 White Ranger Revealed

Kira sat next to Trent on a bench at the park. The week seemed to have passed by so fast. She figured that if Trent was indeed the White Ranger, he would tell her now. Knowing how she would react if he was the White Ranger was still unknown.

"Glad to see you came this time," Kira said.

Trent closed his book and looked at her.

"Guess I deserved that," he said.

To her surprise, he was actually like normal Trent again.

"No, Trent, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been stood up by so many guys, and…" Kira began.

"You thought I was going to do the same," he guessed.

"Sort of," Kira said.

Kira hated letting him know that this early, but she really thought Trent would be different. Trent took a deep breath. He had to tell Kira, but he did not know how. Knowing that she was the Yellow Ranger made it even worse.

"Listen, I don't know what came over me yesterday, but after I…" Trent began.

"After what," Kira asked.

"Forget it. You don't need to worry about it," Trent said.

Trent just could not do it. He then felt Kira's hand covering his.

"Hey, I'll be here for you if you ever need to talk to someone," Kira said.

Trent's book fell to the drawing of the White Ranger.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said.

Kira looked up from the drawing. She took a deep breath. This certainly was not good in kicking Trent out of the suspect list.

"Trent, if you want to be a super hero, the White Ranger is not who you want to be," Kira said.

"I don't have a choice, Kira," he sighed.

Trent pulled up his sleeve to reveal his bracelet.

"You almost killed me the other day," Kira yelled.

"But I didn't. Once I knew it was you…" Trent began.

Trent took her hand as she got up.

"Let go of me," Kira yelled.

"Kira, you got to believe me. The gem has changed me," Trent said.

"Why should I," she asked.

He took Kira by the waist. A slight spark ran through her body.

"Because I'd never intentionally hurt anybody. Especially you," Trent said.

It puzzled Kira why she had not told Trent to let go of her waist.

"Come with me," Kira said, pulling Trent's arms away from her.

"Where," Trent asked.

"To the Cyber café. You need to talk to Kim," Kira said.

"Kim," Trent asked.

"Dr. O's wife," Kira said.

"What does he or she have to do with this," Trent asked.

"Ethan, Conner, and Dr. O are all Power Rangers too," Kira said.

xxx

Kim walked into the cyber café. All she knew about this place was that it was owned by a woman named Hayley. She spotted Kira waving to her. A nervous boy with his head down sat next to her. Kim knew how bad it was killing Kira knowing that Trent in the end was the White Ranger.

"Is that him," Kim asked.

Trent's head shot up.

"Mrs. Oliver, please, I didn't want it to be this way. Don't hurt me," he begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Trent," Kim said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not," he asked.

"No, I'm not," Kim laughed.

He reminded her so much of a younger Tommy.

"Why not? I almost killed your husband," Trent said.

"No offence, but no one is a match for Tommy. Trent, Tommy was in your shoes when he first was a Power Ranger too," Kim replied.

"Wait a minute. Dr. Oliver was an evil Power Ranger," Trent asked.

Kira looked down and smiled. She had forgotten he had not seen the video.

"Yes, and so was I. Well, not the evil part anyway," Kim said.

"So, Dr. Oliver was an evil Power Ranger too," Trent asked.

"He sure was," Kim said.

"I want to believe so badly I can become normal again, but it's getting worse," Trent sighed.

It was getting harder for him to control himself as the White Ranger. Every time the gem took over him, the power was getting harder to fight to get back.

"We're going to help you," Kira said.

"I need to get away. I'm not going to allow myself to hurt you anymore," Trent told her.

Kira looked at Kim as Trent walked away.

"Go after him," Kim whispered.

"Trent, wait up," Kira called.

Trent sighed and turned around.

"Kira, I can't. You need to stay away from me," he said. "The next time the White Ranger comes out, you might not make it."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," she whispered.

"Why," Trent asked.

"Because you… you're my… a friend," Kira said.

"It's good to know I can count on you," Trent smiled.

"We're going to find a way to break this," Kira said.

Kim smiled as she watched the two walk out. It was going to be hard telling Tommy who the White Ranger was.

"I hope you're ready," Kim whispered.

She knew it would bring back the memories of when he was evil. Knowing Trent and Kira were somewhat dating would bring back even more memories of the pain him and Kim were put through too.

xxx

Tommy had Maggie in his arms as Kim walked in the door. Her face wasn't content, or comfortable.

"Kim is everything alright," Tommy asked. "What did Kira want?"

"Well, I know who the WR is," she said.

"And," Tommy asked.

"It's Trent," Kim cried.

"Daddy, can I go to my room," Maggie asked.

"Sure," Tommy said.

He let his daughter down and she went skipping into her room.

"Are you sure it's Trent," Tommy asked, sitting next to Kim in the couch.

"Yeah, he told Kira this afternoon," Kim said.

Tommy put his hand on his forehead.

"Aw man, I can only imagine what this is doing to the both of them," he said.

AN:

Make sure you catch the next chapter.


	7. Come Back to Us

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver._

Chapter 7 Come Back to Us

The gem had overwhelmed Trent. He was now totally evil. The three teens sighed as the screen popped up to show Trent in front of a warehouse.

"I'm so over this poser," Conner said.

Kim walked over to Kira as they began to morph.

"Are you going to be alright," she asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, that's not the real Trent," Kira said.

Conner looked down as they reached the middle.

"Kira, you know that we have to do anything to stop him," he said.

Kira turned back from him without saying anything.

"Ready," Conner asked.

"Ready," Kira and Ethan said.

xxx

The three Rangers appeared in front of Trent.

"Miss me, Kira," Trent said.

"As a matter of fact, I do miss you, Trent," Kira said.

"Huh," Conner and Ethan asked.

"Kira, what do you think you're doing," Conner whispered.

Kira slowly inched her way closer and closer to the White Ranger.

"I miss the old Trent," she said. "I miss the guy I was beginning to fall for. Please, come back to us. Come back to me."

Trent held out his hand to Kira.

"Come with me," he whispered.

"That won't happen until we get you back," Kira said.

"Then you'll perish with the rest," Trent snapped.

As Trent's hand came flying towards her, Kira was able to catch it.

"Trent, you got to stop this," Kira begged. "You're out of control."

Trent yanked her hand from his. He slapped her for saying that. Conner and Ethan got in front of her.

"I'm actually very much in control," Trent laughed.

"We're trying to help you," Ethan said.

He laughed and sent his laser arrows their way.

"I don't need help," Trent said.

Trent disappeared. The three slowly got up.

"I hate it when he does that," Conner moaned.

xxx

Conner walked up behind Kira as she sat at the edge of the stairs of the lab. She promised herself that she wouldn't get emotionally attached, but she already was far too along to stop.

"Hey," Conner said, touching her shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Conner," Kira smiled.

He sat down next to her and put his arms from her.

"How you doing," Conner asked.

"Better," Kira admitted.

Ethan was beginning to walk down when he heard the pair talking. He stepped back and slightly closed the door, enough for him to still hear what they were saying.

"Conner, I can't do this anymore," Kira cried.

"Do what," he asked.

"Acting like by some grace of God that Trent's coming back. Conner, I'm scared," Kira said.

The Yellow Ranger collapsed in the arms of the Red Ranger.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk," Conner suggested.

"Conner, what do you think you're trying to pull," Ethan asked out loud.

"Sure," Kira said as Kim walked up behind Ethan.

"What are you talking about," Kim asked.

"Quick, run," Ethan said

They were on the couch as Conner and Kira walked out the door.

"You mind explaining to me why the hell you were eavesdropping on them talking," Kim asked.

"I think Conner's trying to get on Kira's good side, if you know what I mean," Ethan said.

Kim's mouth opened slightly. She had no idea Conner was developing feelings for Kira.

"Do you think Kira has any clue," Kim asked.

"I don't think so. She's told me that she has tried to let Trent go, but she's already in too deep," Ethan said.

xxx

Elsa walked up behind Trent as he watched Kira and Conner walking through the soccer field.

"What's the matter, Trent," she asked. "I sense jealousy."

He turned from the screen and gave her an evil look.

"Conner's spending way too much time with Kira," Trent said.

"Can you blame her," Elsa asked. "The man she really wants is trying to kill her."

"I still haven't controlled myself from trying to hurt her," Trent sighed.

"Might I make a suggestion," Elsa asked.

"If you must," Trent said.

He walked throughout the lab, not knowing what to do. Walking around was the only thing he could do not to turn his attention to the screen.

"Make Kira believe you've changed, then bring her here. I can make her join us," Elsa said.

Trent turned to her. There was nothing else to do. He had to get her away from Conner.

"Alright," Trent said.

xxx

Conner and Ethan were left in shock the following Monday at school after Kira showed them the note that she found in her locker.

"Kira, you can't," Conner said.

She looked up from the piece of paper.

"I have to. Maybe there's still good in him," Kira sighed.

Ethan rolled his eyes. Trent and good in the same sentence was an understatement.

_Kira, _

_You know who I am. Meet me after school at the lake. I'll be waiting._

"We're going with you," Ethan said.

"No, he wants me," Kira replied.

She quickly folded it up as Tommy walked towards them.

"Have any of you seen Trent today," Tommy asked.

"No, and I'm glad I haven't," Conner said.

"I'm sure he's somewhere here," Ethan whispered.

"What was that," Tommy asked.

"Take a look at this," Kira sighed.

Tommy held out his hand as Kira handed him the folded paper. He unfolded it and read the note.

"Are you sure you don't want any back up," Tommy asked.

"I'm positive," Kira said.

Tommy nodded and handed the paper back to her.

"Alright then, it's your choice," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Dr. O," Kira smiled.

"Just make sure you're careful," Tommy said.

With that, Tommy walked back to his desk to start class.

xxx

When Kira arrived at the lake, Trent was no where to be found.

"Trent? Trent, I'm here," Kira said.

Kira saw his body lying near the water.

"Oh my gosh, Trent," she panicked.

He moaned as she bent by his side. Trent seemed to be fine. He had no scars or cuts on his body.

"Trent, can you hear me," Kira asked.

His eyes fell upon hers. Deep down, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but this was the only way to keep her from getting hurt.

"Are you alright," Kira asked.

"Better than alright," Trent said.

They both got up and Trent took Kira's hands. For a moment, she wanted to pull him away, but something stopped her.

"I'm me," Trent said.

"How can I believe that," Kira asked.

It was at that point she pulled away form him and stepped back.

"I'll make it up to you. I swear," Trent said.

Kira could not help but smile. She now knew that he was telling the truth.

"It's really you, isn't it," Kira asked.

"I'm back," Trent said.

Kira hugged him. When they released, Kira did something Trent was not expecting. She kissed him.

"That was a bit unwilling," Kira said.

"You think," Trent asked.

"It's like you didn't want to kiss me," Kira said.

Trent did not want his cover blown, so he kissed her back.

"Was that willing enough," he asked.

"Very much so," Kira smiled.

"Come with me," Trent said.

"Where," Kira said.

"You'll see," Trent said.

Kira stepped back as Elsa appeared.

"Elsa," she gasped.

"What are you doing here," Trent asked.

"Kira, look into Trent's eyes," Elsa said.

With a questionable look on her face, Kira turned to Trent. She felt her legs become heavy.

"How do you feel," Elsa asked.

"I feel…" Kira began.

Before she could finish, she fell into Trent's arms.

"What did you do to her, Elsa," Trent asked.

"When she wakes up, she'll be pure evil," she laughed.

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to do that at Mesogog's lab," Trent said.

"I got sick of watching you two," Elsa replied.

xxx

Ethan was tapping his finger on the table at the cyber café as Conner was looking all around. He sighed and turned back to Ethan.

"I don't like this. Kira should have been here by now," Conner said.

"I agree," Ethan replied.

All of a sudden, Kira and Trent came walking into the cyber café hand in hand.

"What's up with that," Ethan asked.

Conner turned and his mouth hit the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as the pair walked towards them.

"You guys, I have some great news," Kira said.

"What's going on," Conner asked.

"You guys, Trent's himself," Kira said.

"Just like that," Ethan asked.

"I don't remember everything. Just being strapped down and waking up," Trent said.

Little did they know Kira was now evil?

"Isn't this great," Kira asked.

"Yeah, it is," Conner said.

He then turned to Ethan, not facing Kira and Trent.

"If only he were really back," Conner said in a whisper that only Ethan that could hear.

xxx

Kira had to keep pretending she was good, so she agreed to go for a walk with Ethan and Conner.

"Kira, how can you believe him," Conner asked.

"Can't you two just accept that Trent's himself," she snapped.

"Not as easily as you can apparently," Ethan said underneath his breath.

Conner then recalled the conversation between him and Kira a few days before.

"Um, weren't you the one that told me that you weren't going to give into him that quickly," he asked.

"He's back, whether you choose to believe it or not," Kira said.

Kira began walking ahead of them. Trent appeared in front of her.

"Trent," Kira smiled.

"Something's not right," Ethan noticed.

"Can't fool you, can I, Blue Ranger," Trent laughed.

"Kira, get away," Conner yelled.

"No," she said.

"Kira, have you lost it," Ethan asked.

"Don't you worry, she's safe with me," Trent said.

"She's anything but safe with you," Conner replied.

With that, the two disappeared.

xxx

Ethan and Conner came running into the lab.

"What's with the rush," Tommy asked.

"Is Maggie here," Ethan wondered.

"She's with Trini upstairs," Kim said. "Why?"

Billy walked up beside Tommy after getting up from the computer.

"Trent pretended he was himself again," Conner said.

"And we think he took Kira with him. If you know what I mean," Ethan replied.

Kim closed her eyes. She knew all too well what being under a spell felt like.

"How are we going to get her back," Conner asked.

"If she is under a spell, we're first going to have to somehow get her here," Billy said.

xxx

Conner called Kira on the communicator.

"Kira, we've decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. We believe Trent has changed," he said.

"_I'm glad you finally noticed_," she smiled.

"Kira, can you please just come to the lab for a second," Conner asked.

"_I guess I can spare a second_," she said. "_I'll be there soon_."

Conner sighed as his hand came down to his side.

"This better work," Ethan said.

xxx

Mesogog walked up to Trent, who was strapped down to a chair. Kira was able to get away before he saw her.

"How dare you do this," Mesogog hissed.

"I was helping," Trent said.

Mesogog turned and walked towards the lever.

"Where is she? Or you'll pay," he said.

"Go ahead, do your worse," Trent yelled.

As the beam hit Trent, Kira gasped. She then heard Mesogog whisper into Trent's ear.

"I'm taking away the hold the power of the gem has on you," he said.

Kira quickly found an invisportal and jumped into it before Mesogog slowly turned back into Anton Mercer.

"Trent," Anton gasped.

He quickly freed his son.

"Dad," Trent moaned.

"Son, are you alright," Anton asked.

"I… I'm myself," Trent realized.

"Yes, you are," Anton smiled.

xxx

Kira had her hand on her hips as she walked into the back entrance of the lab.

"Okay, what do ya'll what," she asked.

"Kira, glad you're here," Ethan smiled.

"Yeah, take a seat," Conner said.

Kira's eyebrows lowered as she sat down.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Kim, now," Conner called.

Kim quickly wrapped a thin piece of rope around Kira.

"Hey, you tricked me," Kira said.

"Kira, it's alright," Tommy told her. "It's alright to hate him."

Kira yelled as she struggled to break free. Tommy figured the source of the spell was Kira's hate towards Trent being under the gem's influence and what he had done to her.

"Kira, listen to me," Kim said, bending down next to her.

"No," she yelled. "I had him back!"

They didn't know she was talking about him becoming normal again.

"We'll get him back," Tommy promised.

"He's already back," Kira cried.

"Huh," Conner and Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Kira whispered. "Mesogog got pissed at him and cut the hold of the gem on him. He's one of you now. I couldn't have him when I was good, and now I can't have him now that I'm evil."

"That's not true," a voice said.

The whole room fell silent as they turned to find Trent standing at the beginning of the steps.

"Guys, he's back," Trini smiled.

"Yeah, we know," Billy said looking up at his eight month pregnant wife.

Trent walked down the stairs and bent down next to Kira.

"Let it out. Tell me how you feel about this," he said.

"I hate you! I love you! I want to kill you! I want to kiss you," Kira yelled.

"It's okay to feel that way," Trent said. "Let it out."

Kira closed her eyes as Trent's hand ran up and down her upper leg.

"If I come back, promise me you won't turn and hurt me again," she said.

"I promise," Trent assured her.

Billy walked up behind Trent.

"Kira, I need you to tell me what happened today when you met Trent," he said.

"No," she cried, "It hurts too much."

"You got to," Kim whispered.

"I… I see Trent on the ground by the lake…" Kira began.

"What's happening now," Tommy asked.

"His eyes open and look at me," Kira continued. "He tells me he's back, but I don't believe him."

"You're doing great," Kim said, putting a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"What's he telling you now," Billy asked.

"He's telling me that he'll make it up to me. He sounds so truthful," Kira said.

Conner tightened his fist and went after Trent.

"Why I oughta…" he began.

Tommy took his arm. Conner sighed as his fist loosened.

"Kira, what's happening now," Kim asked.

"No," she cried, "Elsa get away. Trent, keep her away from me!"

Her head began shaking violently. Trent looked over at Conner, who was just shaking his head angrily.

"Kira," Billy asked.

"I'm looking into Trent's eyes. My body's going limp. I can't…" she began.

Her eyes came bolting open.

"Whoa," Kira said.

When her eyes met Trent's, tears began running down her face.

"You're really back," Kira asked.

"For good," Trent said.

Tommy untied Kira from the chair. She went straight to Trent and took him in her arms.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Pink is Back

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver._

Chapter 8 Pink is Back

Tommy had Maggie in his arms as he walked down the stairs where Billy was in the living room.

"Billy, can you look after Maggie," he asked. "I'm going to look for Kim."

"Sure, but if I get the call from Trini, Maggie and I are off to the hospital," Billy said.

"Alright," Tommy nodded.

He couldn't help but notice the uneasy look on Tommy's face as he received Maggie.

"What's wrong anyway," Billy asked.

"She's been gone too long for me," Tommy said.

Tommy grabbed the new morpher that Billy made a few days ago.

"And where are you going with that," Billy asked.

"If I'm right, and that new power we found is a dino gem, my wife has found it," Tommy said.

Tommy got in his jeep and took off.

"That farther of yours is really something else," Billy laughed.

Maggie just looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, Maggie, it looks like it's just you and me," Billy said.

"Can I watch a movie, Uncle Billy," she asked.

"Sure, what one," Billy smiled.

"Sleeping Beauty," Maggie said.

Billy positioned Maggie more comfortably up and took her into the living room. He could not wait to become a father himself.

"When's Aunt Trini having the baby," Maggie asked as Billy sat her down on the couch.

Billy could help but smile. Maggie had been extremely excited to have a baby cousin.

"Pretty soon," Billy said.

xxx

When Tommy found Kim, she was surrounded by Tyrannodrones, holding something pink. Tommy knew what his wife was holding in her hand and looked down at the morpher. Having her by his side fighting again would really be something.

"Kim, catch," Tommy called.

He threw the morpher to her.

"You know what to do now," Tommy asked.

"I sure do," Kim smiled.

"Ready," Tommy asked.

"Ready," Kim said.

They both got into position as they began to call.

"Dino Thunder Power up," they yelled in unison.

"Just like old times," Kim said as she took down two Tyrannodrones. "These things are grosser than putties."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Tommy laughed.

Tommy and Kim were back to back when Tommy's communicator went off.

"_Tommy, come in_," a voice said over the communicator.

"Billy, what is it," he asked.

"_Do I have to say_," he laughed.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Tommy said.

"What's going on," Kim asked.

"Trini's having the baby," Tommy said.

Kim charged towards the rest of the Tyranndrones and took them down.

"There's no way I'm missing my best friend give birth," she said, looking back at Tommy, who just stared at her.

xxx

About a week later, Billy and Trini found out about the new Ranger. They wanted to wait and let them worry about their son first.

"So, Kim, you're back on duty," Billy asked.

"It looks like it, Billy," she smiled.

"Kim, you mind holding Alex for a second," Trini asked. "I need to get his bottle before we leave."

"Sure," she said.

Trini handed baby Alex to Kim and went into the kitchen. Kim looked down at the baby boy cradled in her arms and smiled. She had hoped to be pregnant by now, but being back on duty would have to postpone that plan for a while.

"How did you find the gem anyway, Kim," Billy asked.

She looked up from Alex and sighed.

"It started off as a simple walk in the woods when I tripped over something. When I opened my eyes I saw a pink glowing rock in front of me. So, when I picked it up, those Tyranno-creeps appeared," Kim explained.

Tommy threw his arm around her. He was just glad to have her home safe, with or without the gem.

"Well, you're safe now, Honey," Tommy smiled.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow, Tommy. Trini, have you gotten the bottle so we can get going," Billy asked.

"Got it," she said.

Kim handed Alex back to Trini.

"Drive safe," she said.

"We will," Trini smiled.

xxx

Tommy hopped into bed after taking his shower. He looked over at his wife and smiled.

"Kim, are you sure you're up to this," Tommy asked. "I know it's been hard trying to get pregnant again."

Kim gently touched his cheek and kissed him.

"You know what? You worry too much," she laughed.

"When it comes to you, yes, I do worry very much," Tommy smiled.

"Tommy, you know I'm ready to come back," Kim said. "And to also have another child."

Tommy glanced over at the door to make sure Maggie was not overhearing.

"I know you are," he said. "Do you want to stay on the team, or do you want to continue trying to get pregnant?"

"Honestly," Kim sighed, "I want to be on the team. This may be my last chance."

Tommy smiled and leaned over to kiss Kim.

"So, I guess we need to tell the rest tomorrow, right," Kim asked.

"Right," Tommy sighed.

"I wonder how they'll react," Kim laughed.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Mommy, Daddy," Maggie screamed.

The little girl came running into the room crying. She jumped on the bed and buried her head in the pillows.

"What's wrong, Baby," Kim asked.

She pulled Maggie in between her and Tommy.

"I had a nightmare about that nasty metal monster," she cried.

"Zletrax," Tommy said underneath his breath.

"Can I stay here tonight," Maggie asked.

"You sure can," Kim smiled.

Maggie closed her eyes and soon fell back asleep.

xxx

All four teen's mouths came open after hearing the news.

"Kim, but how," Kira asked.

"Long story, Kira," she laughed.

"So we have a new member on the team," Ethan smiled.

"It looks that way," Tommy said, throwing one hand around Kim.

She looked over at Trent and smiled.

"It's good to see you on the good side, Trent," Kim said.

Kira smiled. Out of everyone, she had to have been the happiest. After all, fighting your boyfriend is not easy.

"It sure is," Kira said.

"Thanks guys," Trent smiled.

AN:

I hope you liked this chapter.


	9. Sky Green

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver and Alex Cranston._

Chapter 9 Sky Green

Billy's eyes grew as the computer picked up an energy reading. He had been getting a low reading in that particular area. Now, it was going off the charts.

"Um, Tommy, I think you should come see this," Billy said.

Tommy got up off the ground from playing with Maggie and walked beside Billy.

"What is it, Billy," he asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but there's a weird reading on the computer," he said.

Tommy's eyes widened. The reading was all too familiar.

"Do you think it's a …" Tommy began.

"I don't know," Billy said.

Tommy turned to Kim and Trini and smiled and turned back to Billy.

"You should go after it," Tommy said.

"Tommy, but…" Billy began.

It had been so long since he had been a Power Ranger. He did not know if he still had it in him.

"No buts, Billy. If it's another dino gem, it's going to be yours," Tommy said.

Trini walked up to Billy and smiled. Billy did and didn't want to be a Power Ranger again. He had a wife and son now. Going back to duty would be a huge risk.

"Go after it, Billy," Trini said.

"You don't want it," he asked.

"Billy, don't be silly," Trini laughed. "I just gave birth."

"Well, if you're sure," he sighed.

xxx

Tommy had called the other Rangers to the lab. He took a deep breath as he told them. All their mouths dropped open.

"Are you telling me there's another dino gem out there," Ethan asked.

"That's right, Ethan," Tommy said.

Kira turned her head to her teacher.

"Dr. O, what about his morpher and communicator," she asked.

By the time they had arrived, Billy was already gone.

"He made them before he left," Tommy said.

"He better be careful," Kira sighed.

Trini put her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Billy knows what to do," she smiled.

"That's for sure," Kim said.

"Yeah, Billy wasn't a Power Ranger for nothing," Conner added.

"This is amazing," Trent said in shock.

Tommy's communicator went off.

"Billy, what's up," he asked.

"_I think I'm getting close because Tyrannodrones just showed up_," he said.

You could hear it in Billy's voice he had already been fighting. Billy hadn't fought in years. He would be toast by now if he didn't have it in him.

"We'll be right there, just hang on," Tommy said.

He lowered his hand.

"Let's do it," Tommy said.

"Let's kick some tyrano butt," Ethan replied.

"Trini, are you sure you're going to be all right," Kim asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. I can handle these two," Trini smiled. "Maggie, let's go up stairs and watch a movie."

Kim watched her daughter walk up the stairs and disappear into the living room.

"Dino Thunder, power up," they yelled.

xxx

Billy was still battling the Tyranndrones when everyone showed up.

"Go, Billy, we'll deal with these creeps," Kim said.

"Right, Kim," he nodded.

Billy ran into the cave and started scanning it. He knew the gem had to be in there somewhere.

"Where is it," Billy sighed.

He stopped in shock as he came upon a glowing green object.

"Wow, there it is. The Green Dino Gem," Billy said.

Billy started to reach towards it when Elsa showed up.

"What the," he gasped.

"Hello, Billy. I believe that gem belongs to my master," Elsa said.

Billy quickly grabbed the gem before Elsa has a chance to.

"Think again, Elsa," he laughed.

"Why you fool," she snarled.

"Oh, come on, you ought to know by now that evil never wins," Billy said. "Dino Thunder Power up!"

Billy transformed into the Green Dino Thunder Power Ranger.

"One more Ranger doesn't mean anything," Elsa said.

Elsa disappeared. Billy went to join the others.

"Care for some help," he asked.

Under everyone's helmets, they smiled.

"Welcome back old friend," Tommy smiled.

xxx

Billy could not break his smile as he fell to the couch. Trini placed Alex in his lap as she sat next to him.

"I can't believe it," Trent said.

Kim nodded to Trent's words.

"That's one thing about being a Power Ranger. Anything's possible," she said.

Billy could not get his words out. He thought he would never be able to feel such power ever again.

"It's good to be back," Billy finally said.

Trini couldn't help but kiss him.

"You're going to be great," she smiled.

"Well, this calls for a drink," Conner said.

Tommy gave him a 'you wish' look.

"For us four, yes, but for you four, no," he laughed.

"Excuse us, Dr. O, but I think it's time for us to be leaving," Ethan said.

Ethan started walking towards the door, the others following. He never liked getting on Tommy's bad side.

"Alright you guys. See you tomorrow," Tommy said.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. One in the Same

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver and Alex Cranston._

Chapter 10 One in the Same

Billy sighed as he and Tommy made their way to Randall's office. Tommy had told him all about the whole Ethan and Devin fiasco after class.

"I know Randall's crazy, but a card," Billy asked.

"Hey, you know as much as I do," Tommy said.

As they walked into the office, they saw Randall turning into Elsa. Both of their mouths dropped to the ground.

"No, way," Billy gasped.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you," Tommy said.

She turned with Ethan's card in hand.

"I was wondering know long I could pull this off," Elsa said.

"Watch out," Billy yelled as Elsa sent out a beam from her sword.

When they got up, they saw her leaving.

"She's getting away," Billy panicked.

"Call the others," Tommy said.

"Tommy, wait," Billy called as he watched Tommy run off.

Billy saw that Elsa had already changed back into Randall. Tommy soon bumped into a familiar student of his.

"Dr. O, what the…" Conner began.

Tommy did not stop to talk.

"Where's he off to," Kira asked.

"I have no clue," Conner said.

He looked around as his communicator went off.

"_You guys, come in_," Billy said.

"What's up, Dr. C," Conner asked.

"_Go outside_," Billy said.

"Um, sure," Conner said.

Trent and Ethan had not joined them as they walked out of the school. Their eyes grew as they saw their teacher and principal fighting.

"What does he think he's doing," Conner asked.

"He's going to get himself fired," Kira said.

Ethan and Trent ran up behind them.

"Guy's, it's Elsa," Ethan said.

"Who," Conner asked.

"Randall," Trent said.

"Yeah right," Kira laughed.

The playful look on her face as she turned to her boyfriend turned serious.

"You're not kidding, are you," Kira asked.

"Look," Ethan said before Trent had a chance to answer her.

He pointed up to Randall, who was up in the air changing into Elsa.

"No, way," Kira gasped.

"Told you," Trent said.

"No, no, don't go," Ethan begged as Elsa disappeared.

"Why not," Conner asked.

"She has the Ruby Dragon Card," Ethan said.

His head never came up as they walked down the stairs of the entrance of the school.

"Maybe I can get it back," Trent said.

"How," Ethan asked.

"I'll find a way," Trent said.

His head came up as Trent walked away.

"What was that about," Ethan asked.

Both he and Conner looked at Kira.

"Well don't look at me," Kira said. "I can't figure him out any easier than you guys can."

xxx

Billy and Tommy were getting ready for some training with the Rangers.

"The girls aren't going to believe this," Tommy said as they walked through the woods.

They hadn't even gone to their houses yet. The both of them had to admit that they didn't want to go home just yet either.

"Yeah, I know," Billy sighed.

Tommy and Billy jumped back when Elsa appeared when they turned from a tree.

"What a shame that the both of you are married," Elsa said.

They both got in their fighting stance.

"With kids," Billy reminded her.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget," Elsa asked.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan soon came behind their teachers.

"Looks like you guys could use some help," Conner said.

"Was there a reason you showed up," Tommy asked.

"To destroy you," Elsa said.

"Hey, where's Trent," Kira asked.

"I'm right here," he said as he walked up beside her.

"Trent, when are you going to let your girlfriend in on your little secret" Elsa asked.

Kira instantaneously ran away from Trent.

"No," she cried, "you lied to me? You haven't changed, have you?"

Conner and Ethan looked straight into Trent's eyes and crossed their arms.

"No, that's not it," Trent sighed.

"Then what is it," Kira asked.

She could tell in his voice that he was telling the truth. Her hand touched his arm and he looked up at her.

"It's about Mesogog," Trent said.

"What about him," Tommy asked.

"He… he's really my dad," Trent admitted.

"No," Kira gasped.

Ethan pulled her away from him.

"We're going to have a very long talk after this," he said.

"Enough talk, it's time to destroy you," Elsa said.

"Well, I don't think that'll be happening," Ethan laughed.

"Can't blame me for trying," Elsa said.

"Try all you want," Kira replied.

"Six against one. Doesn't look so good," Ethan said.

Zeltrax came out behind a tree with Tyrannodrones.

"Then let's even it out," he said.

"Very well," Conner replied.

xxx

Trent sat alone on one side of the lab while the rest sat at the other. Kim and Trini were upstairs with Alex and Maggie.

"Alright," Tommy said, sitting in his chair, "start talking."

"Well, it happened when he released me from the gem's power," Trent began.

Kira then had a flashback of her watching Mesogog strapping Trent to the chair.

"You mean when I was under that spell," Kira asked.

"Yes," Trent sighed.

"But I was there when he did it," Kira cried.

Trent got up and walked closer to her. Ethan and Conner got in front of her.

"Don't even think about it," Conner said.

He felt a hand suddenly brush his shoulder.

"It's okay," Kira said.

Kira looked down as she reached for Trent's hand.

"It happened after the hold of the gem was broken," Trent said. "I wanted to tell you, but he insisted that he could find a cure on his own."

AN:

There are just a couple of chapters left!


	11. Giving it All Up

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver and Alex Cranston._

_Summary: Why is Tommy's news so shocking to the team?_

Chapter 11 Giving it All Up

Tommy and Billy still had not told Kim or Trini about Randall being Elsa. They took a deep breath as the two walked down the stairs. Everyone had taken the back way into the lab.

"I thought I heard your voices," Kim said.

She gasped when she saw the cuts and burses all over their bodies.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to the two of you," Kim asked.

"It's Elsa. She… she's Randall," Tommy said.

"It can't be," Trini gasped.

The girls were in shock.

"It's true, Trini. Randall's Elsa," Billy said.

"What do we do, Tommy," Kim asked.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"I knew there was something about her," Conner said.

"I think we all knew she wasn't right in the head," Kira laughed.

"This is bad," Ethan said.

Ethan was walking back and forth.

"Worse than Trent's dad being Mesogog," he sighed.

"Hey, I told you why I kept it from you," Trent said.

"Come again," Kim asked.

"Are you serious," Trini gasped.

"Yeah, it's true," Trent sighed.

Tommy walked over to the group.

"There's only one thing we can do now," he said.

Kim looked at her husband with concerned eyes.

"Tommy, no. There has to be another way," she cried.

"What is Dr. O talking about," Kira asked.

Kim put her head down and put her hand on her forehead.

"Tommy, do you really want to do that to your wife, best friend, and four students," Trini asked.

"I don't like it either, Trini, but we have to use all of our energy up to destroy Mesogog," he said.

"No, is there another way," Conner asked.

"I'm afraid not, Conner," Tommy sighed.

"Man, this was short lived," Billy said.

Kim looked over at Billy.

"I'm so sorry, Billy. It was short lived for both of us," she said.

"No problem. It was good while it lasted," Billy smiled.

"You served the Green Ranger with pride," Kim winked.

Knowing what Kim was getting at made Billy smile. He had always imagined coming back as the Gold Ranger, but Jason was the one that was able to harness its power. It felt good to know this time it was him harnessing a new power.

"You guys up for one more battle," Tommy asked, putting one hand out.

"You bet," Kim said.

Kim put one hand on Tommy's shoulder, the other on top of his hand.

"Oh, yeah," Kira said.

"Come on, Maggie," Trini smiled, taking the girl's hand. "Let's finish the puzzle."

"Alright, lets do it," Conner said as Trini was out of sight.

"Dino Thunder Power up," they all yelled.

xxx

Still morphed, the Rangers had a limited amount of energy left.

"You all are finished," Mesogog hissed.

"We may not have our zords anymore, but we still have our powers. Conner…" Tommy began.

"Right, Dr. O. Gems unite! Red Ranger Power," he yelled.

"Blue Ranger Power," Ethan called.

"Yellow Ranger Power," Kira replied.

"White Ranger Power," Trent called.

"Pink Ranger Power," Kim yelled.

"Green Ranger Power," Billy replied.

"Black Ranger Power," Tommy finished.

With all of their powers as one, the Dino Thunder Rangers defeated Mesogog.

"We did it you guys, we defeated Mesogog," Tommy said.

"What do we do now, Dr. O," Conner asked.

"Do we go back to being regular teenagers," Kira wondered.

"You all might not have the powers anymore, but you all have changed in so many ways," Tommy said.

AN:

Short but to the point.


	12. In the End

_Disclaimer: I own Maggie Oliver and Alex Cranston._

_Summary: How has being a Power Ranger changed the team?_

Chapter 12 In the End

Tommy and Kim watched as the ex-rangers walked into the building for their prom.

"Tommy, this must be harder on you than any of us," Kim said.

"Why's that, Kim," he asked.

"You have lost more powers than Billy and I combine," she said.

Tommy looked down and smiled. He had not realized how true that statement was. After losing his powers for the second time, he had pretty much stopped counting.

"Kim, I'm fine, really," Tommy said.

Billy and Trini walked in and went straight to Tommy and Kim.

"Hey you guys, sorry we're late," Billy apologized.

"No problem, Billy," Tommy said.

"The babysitter was late," Trini sighed.

"Trini, next time, leave Alex at our house," Kim said. "Kelly really is a good babysitter."

Kim's younger cousin was already out of high school and was going to college.

"I'll keep that in mind," Trini smiled.

Trent walked up to a young girl in yellow sitting by herself. She was busy humming the tune to her new song.

"Um, Kira, would you like to, you know…" Trent stuttered.

Kira looked over at Trent and smiled.

"Dance," she laughed.

Trent blushed. He had never been real good in asking girls out.

"Yeah," Trent said.

"I'd like that, Trent," Kira smiled.

Conner slowly made his way to Ethan.

"Ethan…" he began.

"Yeah, Conner," he asked.

"Did you ever think it would be like this," he wondered.

"You mean losing our powers," Ethan guessed.

"No, that us four would become friends like this," Conner said.

"Well, I think if we wouldn't have become PR's, then no. I don't think I would even know your name," Ethan laughed.

"We all have changed throughout the year, haven't we? I mean, it's not embarrassing to be seen with you anymore," Conner noted.

"Thanks, I guess," Ethan said. "I have to say you're no longer the jock you were at the beginning of school either."

He then noticed Conner watching Trent and Kira dance.

"You really liked her, didn't you," Ethan asked.

Ethan's question shocked Conner.

"Um, what made you think I was interested in Kira," Conner asked.

"You kind of made it obvious," Ethan laughed.

"Did you think Kira knew," Conner asked.

"No, I think she was too busy worrying about Trent when you came on to her," Ethan said.

"No way, you heard… but how," Conner asked.

"I overheard the two of you talking in the lab alone," Ethan said.

Kim got up from her seat and grabbed Tommy's hand.

"Come on, Tommy," she said.

"Do we have to dance, Kim," he asked.

"I owe you a dance from the prom we never had," she smiled.

"If you say so," Tommy sighed.

Trini and Billy laughed as Kim pulled Tommy to the dance floor.

"You want to give dancing a shot," Billy asked.

"Sure, why not," Trini smiled.

Kim began looking for a certain person. She could only find Trent.

"Tommy, wasn't Trent dancing with Kira a minute ago," Kim asked.

"Yeah, why," he wondered.

"Well, he's all alone right now. You mind if I go talk to him," Kim asked.

"Not at all. Go," Tommy smiled.

Kim walked over to Trent and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh hey, Kim," Trent said.

"Where did your date run off to," she asked.

"She's kind of busy right now," Trent smiled.

Kira showed up on stage and began to sing. Her voice floated in the air as everyone danced.

The End


End file.
